A Gift
by miso berry
Summary: An extremely anxious Kiki, a teasing yet supportive Osono, and a clueless Tombo. Kiki always worries that things will turn out badly, but they never do. KikixTombo


**A/N:  
**

**A Gift  
**

**One shot**

**000**

Kiki sighed as she looked out the window of her home. After she had married Tombo a few months ago, she had finally, and tearfully, packed up and left Osono's place, even if they would only be living five minutes away from each other. She was still able to manage her delivery service, and it was still connected with Osono's bakery.

It brought in a good amount of income, and so did Tombo's job, which was being the co-pilot of the dirigible. However, being co-pilot meant that he wouldn't be home often, and that he would be overseas most of the time. And that was the reason why Kiki was sitting glumly at the open window, sighing and staring up at the sky, hoping that a huge blimp would suddenly appear. Especially since she had something to tell him...

There was suddenly a sharp knock at the door, and Kiki stood up with a startled gasp. "Coming!" She called out, peeking into the wall mirror before jogging towards the front door. She opened the door to be greeted by Osono's beaming face. Next to her, was her eight year old son, who was staring up at her quite eagerly.

"Hi, Aunty Kiki!" He said loudly, waving his arms at her. Kiki smiled happily, patting his head. "Hi, Kai. Come on in. Would you guys like a drink?" She asked, stepping to the side, allowing her guests to walk into the house.

"Tea would be nice," Osono said gently.

"Alright, then. I'm sure you'd like some juice though, wouldn't you Kai?" Kiki asked the boy, who nodded quickly. Osono preoccupied herself with the row of pictures lining a nearby bookshelf while Kai sat himself down on the couch. The girl returned shortly, setting down a tray of tea, and handing Kai a small cup of juice.

"So, what brings you here?" Kiki questioned, pouring out some tea. Osono sat down beside her son.

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by. It's your day off today though, so I hope I'm not bothering you," the older woman said, taking a short sip of tea.

"Oh, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything anyway," she replied with a shrug. Osono glanced around. "I guess Tombo isn't around, huh? Still with that dirigible?" She questioned.

"Yeah...I sort of wish he would come home already," Kiki told her, frowning. Kai began to wander around the living room, bored with the conversation. He looked around the small spaces, searching for a sign of Jiji or any of the cat's offspring.

"I swear he spends way too much time working. I mean, who's he married to, you, or the dirigible?" Osono demanded playfully, causing the other girl burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sure he had his own hardships. Oh, that reminds me...I have something to tell you, Osono," Kiki began nervously. The woman rose an eyebrow, curious. "Hm? What is it?"

The girl blushed. "W-well...it's...it's kind of embarrassing...I mean, it's _really_ embarrassing..." Kiki said quietly, unconsciously fisting her hands in her skirt.

"Oh, now I really want to know what's going on," Osono said eagerly, leaning in. Kiki gulped before leaning forward and whispering something into the woman's ear. She quickly pulled back, looking flushed. Osono stared at her in surprise. After a few moments of silence, she exploded.

"That's great! Wow, that was about the last thing I expected you to say, Kiki. And Tombo probably doesn't know yet, does he?" She asked loudly. Kai turned around, giving his mother a strange look, before resuming his search for the cats.

"I'm going to tell him when he gets back. But what do I do Osono? I mean, I'm so young. A-and the delivery service, and..." She trailed off, beginning to panic.

"First, just take a deep breath. You'll be fine, I promise. But Tombo better get home soon. And then he should take some time off of work. As for the delivery service, I'm sure your costumers will understand if you take some time off," Osono said, giving the girl's hand a comforting squeeze. Kiki knew that those would probably be the least of her worries, but returned Osono's smile anyway.

At that moment, the lock on the front door clicked, and Kiki jumped in her seat. Tombo was home. She widened her eyes towards Osono, completely unsure of what to do.

"Kai honey, let's go home now," the woman said, standing up. Kiki panicked. "O-Osono, w-what do I do? D-don't go"-

"You'll be fine," Osono replied encouragingly as she grabbed onto the hand of her disappointed son. Apparently, the search for the cats had ended with no spoils. The woman gave the witch a quick wink before heading towards the front door.

"It's been a while, Tombo-kun!" Kiki heard Osono say. However, she didn't hear the rest of the conversation because her mind was filled with its own crowding thoughts. She didn't even notice that Tombo was calling out to her until he tapped onto her shoulder. She blinked in surprise, and looked up to see his face right in front of hers. She let out a short, embarrassed yelp.

"Hey, are you alright? Osono-san said that you had something to tell me," he said, looking especially curious. Kiki blushed. She found herself twiddling nervously with her fingers. "I-it's..." She gulped before shutting her eyes. _I can't say it._

Meanwhile, Tombo was beginning to look worried. "Did something happen? You're starting to look flushed," he pointed out. She strictly avoided eye contact with him.

"Well...um..." Kiki bit her bottom lip. She had imagined this scene countless times over, but she had never imagined it like this. She was even too nervous to look directly at him. He startled her by clutching onto her hand. He was giving her a soft smile.

"It's okay. You can tell me. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay," Tombo told her reassuringly. Kiki nodded slowly, beginning to gain courage. "Okay," she finally spoke, looking him straight in the eye. His eyes twinkled back kindly at her.

"Tombo," she started, keeping her voice steady and strong. "Yes?" He answered back. She took in a deep breath.

"You're going to be a father."

The room was silent, expect for the ticking of the old antique clock on the wall. Kiki watched carefully as Tombo's eyes glinted brightly before widening in surprise. He didn't even blink for a while, and he didn't seem to be breathing either.

Finally, "...You're pregnant?" He asked in an astonished whisper. Kiki nodded, fighting off a smile as she continued gazing at his goofy face.

In an instant, Tombo picked her up by the waist, lifted her from her seat, and spun her around, laughing and grinning. She giggled back as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He set her back down before tightly embracing her. She snuggled against his chest. It seems that she had been worried over nothing. He was extremely supportive, as usual.

"Will the baby have magical powers?" He asked, trying his best to mask his excitement. Kiki nodded. "Yup."

"Even if the baby's a boy? A...wizard?" He questioned. She smiled. "Should be. He probably won't fly around on a broomstick since that's more of a feminine thing. But he should have magical powers either way. If the baby does turn out to be a boy in the first place," she replied. She could practically feel him beaming happily.

"Ah! I should go call and tell everyone!" Tombo exclaimed, jumping back from her. Kiki laughed softly as he scrambled around the room ecstatically. Before he rushed into the kitchen, the young witch tugged onto the back of his shirt. "Tombo?"

He whipped around, running in place. She smiled at him before going on her toes and placing a light kiss on his cheek. His face reddened immediately.

"Welcome home," Kiki told him. He gulped before nodding.

"Y-yeah, t-t-thanks...I'm...um...going to tell everyone about the news now," Tombo informed back, jerking a thumb back towards the kitchen, where the phone was. She couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness.

"Okay!" She chirped in response, taking a step back as he dashed into the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of, "She's too cute."

Kiki settled herself onto the couch, listening as Tombo hurriedly began dialing a number, dropped the phone, cursed lightly, and began dialing again. She placed her hands on her stomach and started to rub it gingerly.

"Your dad's a bit of a clutz. And your mom gets worried and anxious a lot, but we'll love you to the ends of the earth," she murmured. Somehow, she fell asleep through Tombo's excited shouting over the phone. And when he was over, he peered over at her, spread a blanket over her, and fell asleep beside her, each with one hand placed onto her stomach.

**A/N: I love this movie too much. I watch it all the time and it never gets old. It's a nice contrast from Ghibli's usual bittersweet endings. **

**By the way, Kiki and Tombo are about 21 - 22 years old in this story, which is significantly young, I think lol.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
